Battle Born
by Kinley Orton-Reigns
Summary: Going from city to city town to town you are lost not really caring where you are now you go out preform every night putting a smile on thousand faces meet the people and go to the next venue… Battle Born…


Battle Born

All credit goes to Five Finger Death Punch for this song Ivan Moody and the rest of the band… Love them seen them in concert…

Battle Born

Going from city to city town to town you are lost not really caring where you are now you go out preform every night putting a smile on thousand faces meet the people and go to the next venue… Battle Born…

Once upon a time  
I swore I had a heart  
Long before the world I know  
Tore it all apart  
Once upon a time  
There was apart of me I shared  
Years before they took away  
The part of me that cared

John stood in line to check in for his next flight wishing that the person in front of him would hurry it up.

"Impatient much?"

John turned around and nailed the person who spoke with a glare. "What the hell dude?"

"You are about to shoot death rays out of your eyes because the people in front of us wont hurry it up and you glare at me?" Randy asked "I want to go as well but we both know it wont help."

John sighed he wanted to reach out and smack the smirk off his best friends face but knew better as that would lead to the two of them fighting in public and then that would get them into trouble with Vince which is the last thing that either of them needed.

"Johnny calm down. We have a flight to London we can unwind." Randy said in a calm voice. "Unlike you I have a private jet to take me there. You are more than welcome to join me if you want."

John turned once more and glared at his best friend. "How in the hell did you get a private jet for the flight?"

"Simple I was born better than you." Randy simply answered

I've been a thousand places  
and shook a million hands  
I don't know where I'm going  
But I know just where I've been  
I've flown a million miles  
And I rode so many more  
Everyday a castaway  
A vagabond battle born

A battle born

"Seriously?" John asked and Randy just smirked in his best friends direction. "Fine I will ride with your ass."

"How you say that doesn't make it sound like we are best friends more like lovers. I will admit that I am better looking than you but didn't know you were attracted to me gee." Randy smarted off

"You are lucky we are in a public place Orton or I would wipe that smirk off your face." John seethed he wasn't in the mood to deal with his best friend let alone anyone else at the moment.

Soon it was time for him to check in. Randy stepped up beside him and told the clerk who was checking John in that he was flying to London from Vegas on his private jet. The clerk just nodded her head and told both boys that they were checked in and airport security would take them to the jet in a few minutes.

Both Randy and John were escorted through the airport and out to their waiting Jet that Vince had been nice enough to get for Randy so he didn't have to deal with delays, the fans on the planes. Randy had asked because of his experiences the last few times while going on over sea tours. Vince quickly agreed.

Once upon a time  
I had an open point of view  
But that was just so long ago  
Before I had a clue  
Was there such a time  
Where I didn't stand alone  
Was there ever a time  
And how would I of known

Both Randy and John settled onto the jet and soon were taking off and bound for London. Between the two they had logged a thousand miles, shook a millon hands, smiled, and both had been on the road long enough to know it was just city to city or town to town never staying in a place long enough you could call them both vagabonds. Both never home long enough to settle down for more than a day unless they were injured.

(Attention all passengers,  
Flight 555 now departing from Las Vegas to London.  
Please have your passports and boarding passes ready.)

They knew before they hung up their boots they would fly a millon more miles, they were simply Battle Born.

Everyday a castaway  
A vagabond battle born

Battle born

A/N: This one of my favorite songs of the moment. I love 5FDP again all credit goes to them. Review

~Kinley


End file.
